Gewehr M.95
The was the standard bolt-action service rifle of the Austro-Hungarian army during World War I. Manufactured in high numbers, the weapon also served with the successor states of Austria and Hungary after the armistice, in addition to a number of other Eastern European and Balkan states. The weapon employed a revolutionary straight-pull action bolt that gave the unique weapon a high rate of fire, supplementing its favorable reliability. Fed via a 5-round en-bloc clip (as opposed to stripper clips used by the German Gewehr 98) the M1895 was originally chambered for the round-nosed 8x50mmR Mannlicher, and used this cartridge for the duration of World War I. Post-WWl, these rifles were converted to fire more powerful pointed-head Spitzer bullets. The Gewher M95/30 is a conversion of the Gewher M95 that utilised the new Spitzer 8x56mmR cartridge. This rifle was in service with the Austrian Republic until the annexation of Austria by Germany in 1938, where most of the rifles were sent into storage. During WWll, the Gewher M95/30 was reissued to second-line troops, reservists, and police units on the Eastern Front due to a lack of available weapons for those units. After WWll, most were sold off as surplus to other nations. It is believed this weapon served as an inspiration for the Ross Rifle, with the Ross borrowing many of M.95's features, including the straight-pull action. Battlefield 1 (Standard Issue Rifle,SP) (SP) |level = Rank 1 Scout (Carbine) Rank 2 Scout (Infantry/Marksman) |cost = |kit = |slot = Primary |fire = Bolt-Action (Straight Pull Bolt) |rof = 66 RPM |ammotype = 8x50mmR Mannlicher |magazine = 5 rounds (5 round en-bloc clip) |reserv = 25 rounds |reload = 3s |hud = |damage = 90 - 79 * 90 (0-20 meters) * 90 - 79 (20-125 meters) * 79 (125+ meters) |vel = 620 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1 |recoildec = 3 (Carbine/Marksman) 4.5 (Infantry) |spreadz = Infantry/Marsksman 0 (Static) 1 (Moving) Carbine 0 (Static) 0.5 (Moving) |spreaduz = Infantry/Marsksman'2.5 (Static) 4 (Moving) '''Carbine'1.667 (Static) 2.668 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0 |spreaddec = 10.05 (Infantry) 6.7 (Carbine/Marksman) |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic }} The '''Gewehr M.95 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1 for the Scout kit. It was first seen during the Gamescom Livestream event hosted by EA. Along with the Trench variant of the Russian 1895 and the Carcano M91, it is one of only three sniper rifles in Battlefield 1 that does not have a Sweet Spot. In addition, its muzzle velocity of 620 m/s is poor when compared to the SMLE MKIII or particularly the likes of the Gewehr 98 or M1903. However, it compensates with a number of favorable characteristics: it has a high fire rate (best-in-class) and built-in straight-pull bolt. Additionally, when reloading, all the rounds in the rifle are ejected with the old en-bloc clip, allowing the player to quickly load a new clip, whereas other bolt-action rifles must reload one round at a time if it is not empty. The K-Bullet is still loaded individually while en-bloc clip remains in the rifle. Instead of using the "sweet spot" damage model introduced to sniper rifles in Battlefield 1, it uses a traditional damage falloff damage model seen in previous Battlefield games. At close range, it deals higher damage than all other rifles save the Martini-Henry, dealing 90 damage unless hitting the limbs or the head. At a distance, its damage drops off to 79 per shot. Singleplayer The Gewehr M.95 Infantry is commonly employed by Austro-Hungarian Empire riflemen in "Avanti Savoia!" The Carbine Configuration can be found in weapon crates in the War Stories "Avanti Savoia!" and "The Runner". It is essentially the Gewehr M.95 Carbine variant from multiplayer. The Gewehr M.95 Sniper can only be found in one mission in the campaign, equipped by an Ottoman Soldier when defending Whitehall in "The Runner". It can be obtained by killing the Ottoman and swapping it out. Though the time to use it is very limited, as the player will most likely lose the gun and have something different eqiupped in the next mission. Multiplayer Three variants of the weapon are featured in the multiplayer: Infantry, Marksman, and Carbine. Infantry The Gewehr M.95 Infantry is the standard variant, which comes equipped only with a bayonet. It benefits from reduced recoil and better resistance to suppression when compared to the other variants. Marksman The Gewehr M.95 Marksman is equipped with a medium-power scope, a palm rest and a bayonet. Thanks to the M.95's straight pull bolt, the Gewehr M.95 Marksman can provide continuous long-range fire without leaving the scope. Carbine The Gewehr M.95 Carbine ' has a shortened barrel and a magnified lens sight and a bayonet. Whilst the lens sight does increase accuracy at a healthy distance, the Carbine has a quite noticeably longer aim time than the Infantry variant. This can be problematic in close-quarters, where the Gewehr M.95 excels, but is somewhat balanced by the increased hip fire accuracy of this variant. Weapon Skins · SMS Novara · |group3 = Special |list3 = Battle of Côte 304 · Battle of Eski Hissarlik · Battle of Festubert · Battle of Villers-Bretonneux · Veteran Cavalry · Veteran Guard · Veteran Infantry · Veteran Soldier }} Gallery Gewehr M.95 Infantry BF1.jpg|Infantry variant. Gewehr M.95 Carbine BF1.jpg|Carbine variant. Gewehr M.95 Marksman BF1.jpg|Marksman variant. Gewehr M.95 ADS BF1.jpg|Iron sights. Gewehr M.95 Reload BF1.jpg|Reloading. Gewehr M.95 Sniper no Bipod SP.BF1.jpg|Gewehr M.95 Sniper variant without a Bipod in the singleplayer mission The Runner. Battlefield V The Gewehr M95/30 is a weapon featured in Battlefield V. It was revealed as part of the "Road to Battlefield V" promotional event for Battlefield 1. Singleplayer The Gewehr M95/30 is used by enemy German elite snipers throughout the singleplayer war stories and in Combined Arms. It is also seen in various collectable crates. When picked up, it is equipped with a telescopic sight. Multiplayer The Gewehr M95/30 is unlocked for the Recon kit at class rank 6. Compared to its appearance in Battlefield 1 the weapon has a much reduced rate of fire, having been eclipsed in class by the Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk I, however the weapon is still the second best in this regard. Maximum damage is the highest in its class, and damage drop off does not occur until 30m, which is 10m longer than most other bolt-actions, which allows the weapon to stand a better chance of picking off wounded players at medium distance. The Gewehr M95/30 also has a consistent reload time due to its en-bloc clip, resulting in a faster reloading process when the rifle is completely empty, and one that is not affected by the use of long range optics. However, its moderate muzzle velocity of 600 m/s reduces overall effectiveness at extreme distance. In general, Specializations for the Gewehr M95/30 come in the form of left-side bonuses to mobility orientated playstyles, with Quick Aim and Lightened Stock increasing responsiveness, Custom Stock aiding strafing accuracy and the addition of a Bayonet offering close-quarters defense. For comparison the right side also improves responsiveness in terms of operation with Quick Reload, Slings and Swivels and Machined Bolt (although the boosted rate is still lower than the Lee-Enfield's default rate), culminating in Variable Zeroing for helping in long-range engagements. Road to Battlefield V Gewehr 95 Splash.png|Promotional Art Road to Battlefield V Gewehr M95.png|Promotional Art BFV.G95 Idle.jpg|Idle BFV.G95 ADS.jpg|ADS BFV.G95 Reload 1.jpg|Pulling out the en-bloc clip, the amount of bullets in the clip will pertain to how much ammo was left when reloading minus one. BFV.G95 Reload 2.jpg|Reloading a new clip. m1895-30menu.jpg|Customisation menu m1895-30arras.jpg|M1895/30 "Arras" Trivia Battlefield 1 *In the alpha and beta builds of the game, the player could partially reload with individual rounds. This is removed in the retail game, most likely due to it being impossible to add more ammunition to the weapon's en-bloc clip while it is in the gun in real life. *In the current build of the game, when the player fires the second-to-last round, an audible ping is heard from the en-bloc clip dropping through a port in the bottom of the magazine. *Reloading when non-empty will always eject a full 5-round en-bloc clip, regardless of actual amount of remaining ammo or if the gun had fired to just one round, when the clip should've already dropped out of the gun. *Originally, the gun's animations did not show the striker snapping forward to hit (and fire) a bullet. This was corrected in a later patch. Battlefield V *In comparison to Battlefield 1, the remaining bullets in an ejected clip correctly correspond to the amount fired before reloading. In addition, with one bullet remaining the player will empty the chamber and replace the clip, in a process which is slightly faster than if two or more bullets remained. References Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Rifles of Battlefield 1 Category:Bolt-Action Rifles of Battlefield V